Card games are very popular endeavors for people of all ages. These games range from relatively simple rules to complex. Card games like gin rummy, for example, comprise of detailed rules involving the formation of matched groupings and sequences of various cards featuring relevant suit or numerical categories. These games can stoke many levels of competition and also are fun to play.
As traditional card games have endured throughout the years, board games have adopted the use of cards. Many of these board games created their own cards to compliment the unique rules of those board games. For the majority of board games, standard cards featuring kings, queens, numbers and traditional suits remain relegated to varying forms of card games. In addition, there are few card games that combine decks of cards with the time-honored game of tic-tac-toe, and no games that combine these two classics with unique rules derived from tic-tac-toe and rummy scoring elements. Due to this fact, there is a unique need in the gaming market for a competitive endeavor featuring playing cards and a game applying basic tic-tac-toe properties to a game board.
Just as the case with playing cards, another fun game to play is the ever-popular tic-tac-toe. Tic-tac-toe, of course, is a game where players alternate placing either an “X” or “O” into one of nine spaces on a board or drawing shaped like a pound (#) symbol. The winner is the first player to achieve three symbols in a row. This can be done either horizontally, vertically or diagonally. Strategy ensues as players attempt to block the opposing player's three-in-a-row by using their own symbol. Tic-tac-toe is a competitive game that combines strategy with a little bit of luck. A fundamental problem with tic-tac-toe is that players often tie, resulting in a “cats” game. People often find this frustrating and the game can become boring and non-competitive after a time if each game continues to end in a tie. From this, we realize that there is a need to make the fun, competitive aspects of tic-tac-toe more competitive and exciting.
Meanwhile, rummy-type games have various forms. However, these games also combine competitive strategy with a bit of luck. Rummy-type games, whether it is gin rummy or another established variant, use a traditional 52-card playing deck. This playing deck includes the ace, king, queen, jack, and numbers 2 through 10. Each of these symbols of course comes in their designated suits of spades, hearts, diamonds and clubs. The object of the rummy-type games typically is for a player to dispose of all his or her cards through the processes of melding, discarding or laying off.
There is no question that people enjoy trying their hand at rummy-type card games. The competition, strategy and luck are only a few elements that drive competitors to get together and play. Moreover, people also enjoy competing against each other in tic-tac-toe. Tic-tac-toe, until players get frustrated at the constant “cats” games, can be addicting and fun as people attempt different strategies relating to the placement of their “X” or “O”. A third popular item is the long-revered board game. Friends and families play board games for fun and competition. Board games come in all shapes, sizes and rules. But none of these board games combines tic-tac-toe elements with rummy-type scoring aspects for a competitive, fun game.
The present invention satisfies the need in the game market by presenting a board game featuring unique rules derived from the basic elements of a rummy-type card game in terms of scoring, as well as tic-tac-toe without the frustrating “cats” games. The present invention features unique rules and also permits more than two players to be involved, which is contrary to traditional tic-tac-toe rules.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,247 issued to Hoyt et al on Apr. 15, 2003, is a playing card game that applies a standard playing card deck to achieve various objectives between competing players. Hoyt combines the rules of tic-tac-toe with the card games of “21” and “poker.” Unlike the present invention, Hoyt features its own set of rules that permit victory by using a set number of cards from the full deck in order to achieve the closest to number 21 while placing cards horizontally, vertically or diagonal. Moreover, Hoyt limits itself to this, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,113 issued to Hoyt et al on Oct. 10, 2006, by applying the rules of 21 to a tic-tac-toe board and does not consider the unique rules relating to scoring and engaging method of competition as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,773 issued to Marks on Aug. 12, 1997, is a tic-tac-toe playing board that implements numerical cards to assist in the process. Unlike the present invention, Marks does not apply the elements of scoring and engaging method of competition, as does the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,149 issued to Tarrats on Sep. 28, 1993, is a method of playing tic-tac-toe through the use of cards. Unlike the present invention, Tarrats does not involve elements of scoring or much more engaging method of competition, and instead implements cards that feature “X” and “O” symbols for use in the tic-tac-toe play.
While tic-tac-toe is as popular as board games and card games, there is nothing out there that effectively combines all three. Because of this, there remains a need for a game that plays off the basic premises of both tic-tac-toe and rummy-type card games in terms of scoring to create an engaging, fun and competitive game. The present invention satisfies this need by taking the basics from rummy-type scoring games and tic-tac-toe and combining them into a unique board game with its own novel set of rules and objectives. The present invention thus eliminates “cats” games in regard to tic-tac-toe while permitting at least two players to compete in not only tic-tac-toe, but also in a game of cards and a board game.